Just By Being You
by Jtru16
Summary: She remembers every thing. She remembers when she met him. that exotic Aussie with the deep green eyes and curly brown hair. She remembers. joy/sadness/passion/love/heartbreak/anger. R/F. Rating will change later in the story
1. Chapter 1

_Just By Being You_

Her life was not perfect. No it was close but not perfect. At the moment she had

everything she could ever ask for, a loving husband, twins she just gave birth

too a couple weeks prior (a boy and a girl), her mother who has been her

bestfriend through everything, and a wonderful career. But she also had a

debilitating disease. It wouldn't kill her, although she will never admit it but

sometimes the pain was so bad she wish it would, it just won't allow her to do

many things she wanted to do. Many days she spent her time in a rocking chair on

the porch with a light blanket and her Yale hoodie covering her small body. She

used to be a reporter. She used to travel around the world and report in depth

stories. She has been to Iraq, Singapore, Rome, Paris, and many other countries

writing history. Now she writes stories.

Looking out over the porch she sees her husband playing in the grass with her

two children who are now three weeks old. It kills her emotionally that she

cannot be out there. If she couldn't hold her babies and do little tasks she

wouldn't know what to do. With help from him she can do anything. He helps her

through the pain. She remembers when she first met the exotic Aussie. The one

who captured her heart in one fellow swoop. The one she now shares a beautiful

life with.

She wishes her mom was here. She wanted someone to talk to. Her mom has been

there for her through everything. She has been her best friend and strength. She

told her mom yesterday to go spend some time with her husband and her son, who

she has been neglecting. If something ever happened to her mom, her support

system, her best friend she wouldn't know what to do.

Looking at the life she has now she remembers when she first met him. The one.

Her loving and caring husband.

I know short but I wanted to first do an intro and don't worry this is not the

end. It will go more in depth. A lot more in depth I hope. This might be my huge

project. I took down a lot of my stories and this will be the only story I will

focus my time on for now. I have so many ideas and I will greatly accept any

feedback.

P.S

My musical muse is for the moment is Steel Magnolia and Alan Jackson's remember

when.

I also do not own GG or the songs that Abel me to write this story or any of my

stories. If I owned GG the story would likely be this way and not how it

actually is. :)

~ JTru16


	2. Chapter 1: the meeting

"Hello? Hello?" I said picking up my phone as the ringtone was ending.

"Fruit of my loins!" I heard her screaming over the phone. I felt the stares that people were boring into my back.

"Mom seriously, everyone on campus heard you saying that." I told her sounding embarrassed.

"Well how goes Yale? Did you settle in okay?"

"Yes I moved into the apartment dad bought me. It's nice but kinda expensive. Its big too." I told her while coming up to the nectar of the gods as my mother has told me many times before. "Oh hey mom im at the coffee cart can I call you back tonight I have to go into the newsroom right after. I got the Editor Job this year!" I said sounding surprised that the staff even elected me in the first place. I bet it was because Paris was driving them crazy with her dictatorship. She was living hell and I would know because I lived with her.

"Okay sweets ill talk to you later. Love you. Congrats on the editor job I knew you would get it eventually." she said sounding disappointed that she can't talk to me at the moment. But I seriously needed coffee. My system felt like it would shut down if i don't have a cup or three.

"Okay, thanks. Love you too." I hit the home button on my Iphone and ordered a plain coffee not really in the mood to get something fancy. I paid the man at the coffee cart and proceeded to walk towards the newsroom. Suddenly I felt something hot on my front and realized that I ran into someone and my newly purchased coffee was all over my new shirt I bought yesterday.

"I'm so sorry love I didn't see you there." The stranger said trying to help me wipe off my shirt.

"Hey its okay I wasn't paying much attention to where I was going either. " I said finally looking at him in awe. He was tan, exotic and really hot. He had a light blue dress shirt on with a white t-shirt underneath and tan kakis. His eyes were a deep shade of green. And he had short brown curly hair. He had an accent that sounded Australian but I wasn't sure.

"I'm Finn Morgan, and who might you be kitten? I've sure have never seen you before" he said with smirk on his face.

"Kitten? Really?" I said taken back seeing as I've never seen him before. "I'm Rory Gilmore. And I've never seen you before but I've heard that name before. Do you Logan Huntzburger?" I ask

"Why yes I do kitten he's one of my best friends. Do you by chance know him?"

"Yeah we have been childhood friends. My grandparents and his parents thought we would grow up to be with each other if introduced at young age but he's more like a brother than anything else." I said rambling like an idiot. He was really hot and for some reason he took my breath away. I never got carried away like this but there was just something about him that just clicked.

"Wow I'm surprised that he never mentioned such a beauty to me before. I know this is sudden but are you busy tonight? I'd really like to buy you a new coffee." He said as his thick accent came into effect.

"Wow. That really is sudden but yeah I'm free. I'd love to go get coffee with you. Here is my cell number." I gave him my cell number as did he.

"Thanks love ill text you later with the time. And I'll pick you up." Finn said as he was walking away towards wherever he intended to go.

All of the sudden I heard my phone say 'massage received'.

**From: Finn**

**Had to see if this is a real number or not. I can't wait to see you tonight Love. ;) **

I had to smile at that. Suddenly I felt butterflies in my stomach. I realized that I had nothing to wear. What do you wear to go out and get coffee? I didn't want to wear anything too date-ish, because this was clearly not a date. I suddenly remembered that I needed to text him back.

**From: Kitten**

**It is my real number lol. I can't wait either. I live on 202 Elm Street. How about 7?**

**From: Finn**

**Sounds perfect I'll see you then love.**

I hit the home button and continued on to the newsroom in a daze.

__

'6:45. So he will be here in 15 minutes' I thought to myself. I decided to wear dark skinny jeans that fit my body perfectly in all the right places. A black tank and a white t-shirt that said "make love not war". Black heeled boots that went halfway up my calf to pull the look together. My hair was straight and flowing down my back. Black eyeliner and some mascara to accent my eyes. A heart shaped necklace that I picked up on my trip to Europe. I grabbed my black purse that had black sequins on the front and plain on the back. I turned to look at the cock and heard the door. Wow he's on time.

I open the door to see Finn standing there in jeans and a dress shirt although it's a nice white one. "Wow you look amazing!" he says taken back.

"Thanks ready to go?" I said blushing.

"Yes and I was hoping to go get dinner first. My class ran late and I didn't get a chance to eat yet." He says with a smirk on his face.

"Sure sounds good. Where?"

"You'll see…"

"Great I love surprises" I mumble as he pulls me out the door

**Wow sorry it took so long to write this. I was having writers block! I need reviews to put up another chapter! Review! review! Review! **

**Xoxo jackie**


End file.
